


A Moshpit of Hail and Blood

by Fenragus



Series: The Chilling Adventures of BLU [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenragus/pseuds/Fenragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TF industries administration never realised what kind of guns they have just hired to the frozen battlegrounds. After all, some of these mercs loved the snow and in there, outperformed every member, both enemy and ally alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Permanent Departure Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first even fanfiction and first time ever making a long story. Critiscism is welcome
> 
> EDIT: Thank you for the kudos.

It's been 17 years after World War 2 and I'm not sure if my wounds will ever heal. I've recieved a job contract from some company called "Mann Co". Offering a mercenary job or something like that, although something tells me that they will just send me back to the Soviet Gulags. Nevertheless it's worth a shot and the monthly pay is a damn good 65,000 US Dollars! I have already recieved word that there is a transport on its way to pick me up to the States. That seems like all I have to say for now.

_Lt. Junior.Fenragus, 1962 February 4th, Kiev, USSR._

As the dawn of February 5th crept up on the victorious Soviet Union, so did the would-be Engineer of BLU out of his bed. Having a quick shower and meal, he started getting dressed, periodically glancing at the mirror. His posture wasn't the best, but that's what you get when you serve for Russian forces for 3 years. He had some old scars from the war and lost his right hand from a mortar bombing in 1942. The hand is now replaced with a robotic prohesthetic. His now old and slightly-worn Lieutenant uniform was hanging in the middle of the drawers, presented proudly. It crossed his mind, that heading to American territory at this time wasn't the brightest idea, but the monthly wage was too good to pass up. Especially not with a uniform  recieved by high ranking communist millitary personel. He will have to formally dress himself in a different attire. Grabbed a gray overcoat and matching pants and headed out

The Lieutenant was out and about to go his way to the remote train station where his entourage would be arriving in half an hour. Just before he could head in the right direction though, he caught a woman with her child getting beaten up by some passing soldier. Weighing the consequences, he quickly started sprinting and took a jab at the younger mans jaw, making him stumble for a moment. A moment is all he needed and when the soldier - a fresh recruit judging by the uniform regained his balance,he was met with a Makarov at his mouth. The kid ran off without hesitation. Satisfied with the results, Fenragus continued his way towards the now approacing locomotive.The train had a blueish tint all around it and in big white bold letters it read:

**"BLU Supply and Transport train No. 23"**

**"Builders League United "**

**"MANN CO"**

"Ahh so that's what it is - a construction company!" - Fen happilly exclaimed to himself - "I don't mind some labour work once in a while"

And with those words he climbed aboard the train. It will take him to Berlin's national airport in a few hours and from there to the Americas in a few more."It's going to be a long ride" - He couldn't be more correct. 

 As he stepped onto the train, he was met with 8 other faces, each different from the rest. Then, the smallest and probably the youngest of the group said in a snarkish tone "Sup man, looks like your gonna be our new Engineer 'ere" - "Uh thanks mate and it seems like I will be" - Engineer politely replied. The rest of the team went back to their previous activities afer meetin their newest member: playing cards, drinking and making bets on who would get the best job at BLU. The Engineer enjoyed the company of the other 8 passionate and optimistic men. Although that there was an American amongst them made the Engie and Heavy worry. Both of them glanced at eachother in a manner that would strike a conversation between them. They sat down at a nearby table and Heavy started - "The Soldier dosen't know me and Engineer are communist, what will we do, tovarisch?

"I'm not sure my friend but for now we keep it a secret." - Engineer offered. "Deal" - the Heavy nodded and both men left the table.

Night was coming and the train was showing no signs of stopping. The Polish border has been crossed recently, and the East German one is coming up soon. "Time for some shuteye" - He muttered to himself and went to the convieniently placed bunk beds and drose off in a matter of minutes. The worst has yet to come. Just ouside, before he was fully sleeping, he could hear the ensuing commotion of the blue-clad mercenaries. The trains racket slowly diminished as slumber overtook the tired and worn-out man.


	2. Permanent Deparure Pt.2

Morning of February 6th, 1962, Poland

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock - The clock was in its usual rhytmh of making everyone nerviuos. Not here though, here the team were queitly chatting with eachother: The Scout was already boasting about his fabulous haircut and biceps which he clrearly had neither, the Soldier and Demo were already becoming great friends and talking explosives, Pyro was mumbling something incomprehenshible to itself and the the rest of the team were still asleep from the nightly ride.

"We have about 2 hours till we cross the border of East Germany" Ms.Pauling announced through the speakers. She was the assistant of the Administrator - She oversaw the world economical and cultural changes and intervened when they would not benefit her and Mann Co. Our fresh new Engineer told to himself - "We better cross the German border quick". "I don't want to have any troubles with the Germans that happened in the past."

"Engineer!" Soldier's voice rang out to him. The Soldier had made it to his room without him even noticing. "Sorry to interrupt" he apologised. "It's nothing Soldier". "About the whole, uhm American-Russian rivalry we are having currently" - Solly declared with a a warm yet weary look to the other mans eyes. "You want to settle our differences sir?" - The shorter man guessed. "Correct, Lieutenant - adressing him formally. "Well we are comrades in here are we not?,there won't be any rivalry between me, you and the Heavy, you can count on that". Thank you...comrade" The Soldier said in a half tone and excused himself out of the room. The Engineer knew that he was smiling with those last words and it made him chuckle a bit. He left to greet the rest a few minutes later. "Good day y'all" He proclaimed and recieved the teams many variations of greetings. Everyone seemed awfully cheerful, even if they had no idea what this "mercenary job" was. Morale was high amongst them and if BLU will face their RED rivals, it was looking optimistic for the blues.

The train had finally stopped. Stepping outside, they realised that the Berlin airport was infront of their eyes and only one transcontinential flight was remaining between them and their new assignments.


	3. Homebase

Instead of taking a few hour flight, the mercs were surprised by a visit from Ms.Pauling, who somehow managed to leave the train without a trace and anyone noticing, saying that the flight was cancelled by Mann. Co itself. "Instead"  She said with definately more than a few ounces of enthusiasm "You, gentlemen, will be taking TF Industries made Teleporters". "Teleporters?" Sniper, Medic and Demo looked amongst themselves, waiting for someone to explain. "Tele-what!?". "It smells German to me". "I assure you ma'm I will NEVER use any equipment NOT made in America" Soldier finished his little patriotic speech and fixed his composure just as Pauling started to explain: "Teleporters are devices, built by Engineers, letting you warp from point A to point B in an instant". "They take time to recharge but it is minimal". "And no, Soldier" giving the overcompetent American patriot a sharp look "Teleporters are made in USA and USA only". "So who wants to go first?".  
No one thought that the quiet and mysterious mumbling Pyro would be the first to step through. After Pauling got a confirmation via radio that Pyro is in Coldfront, the rest of the team took the teleporter with Spy being the last "Let's hope this works" He said, and stepped on the whizzing machine. He was immediately transported to a remote base nicknamed cp_coldfront by the Mann officials. His teammates where nowhere near but he saw a light coming from the blue tinted base -their headquarter of opperations.

After Spy made his way into the base and found his teammates, Miss Pauling decided it was a good time to explain their jobs and why they were here "Congratulations on a safe journey. "You were hired by Builders League United to compete with RED - Reliable Excavation Demolition for territory and resources". "Territory and resources"? The Demoman asked. "Yes, and by compete, I mean kill the other team by any means necesarry and don't let them do the same you, but don't worry there is a Respawn system that will pick you up and back on your feet after your inevitable demise" Everyone stood silent, except for Pauling who continued "Here's the special catch, you can completely reclaim cp_colfront from your adversaries and this will make the location unavaliable for REDs to retake as long as you keep up with good performance and administration is impressed, this base will be officialy yours". "So you are telling us zhat we keep zis base, supervized under BLU" Medic asked, just to make sure. "Excactly doctor". "Ohoh zis vill be so much fun" - He seemed to be enjoying himself. "An' what 'bout the whole killing people thing, Paullie" Scout seemed to be a bit nervious that he will need to kill people. "It's not permanent death Scout, not for you and not for them". And don't call me "Paullie" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay sheesh". "And one more thing mercenaries, you will be recieving supply shipments every week via train". "Gotcha" Sniper acknowledged. "Better stock up and get some practise before your first match on February 8th". "Дa" Heavy nodded. And then she left without a word.  
"Time to settle in boys!" Sniper took the initiave on the matter.


	4. Battle Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From today, the team only had one day to get used to the cold before the fighting started. It wasn't looking that bad for the BLU side, but that will change soon enough
> 
> Fanfic Characters (More to be introduced later)
> 
> Aurimas "Fenragus" Remeika - BLU Engineer - b.1925 - Aged 37 yrs old.
> 
> Jessica "Pencil" Bradley - BLU Pyro - b.1928 - Aged 34 yrs old.
> 
> Samantha Bradley - BLU Medic - b.1935 -Aged 27 yrs old.
> 
> Crazyclam - BLU Scout - b.1941- Aged 21 years old.

February 7th, 1962, cp_coldfront, USA

The BLU mercenaries decided that they would all do a weapon and equipment checkup before the next day dawns and the fighting begins: Scout, preffered to be called Crazyclam or Drew (most of the team called him Drew) was counting his "Bonk" energy drink cans and baseballs, checking if his lucky ball gave to him by Ma' was there, Soldier decided to look good in his first match and was shaving his beard - now a remaining stubble, before shaving, he was barking orders at all the "privates" here just 5 minutes ago. The Pyro, to everyones surprise was a female, Jessica Bradley and also a sister to the blue-dressed Medic, although both of them didin't very like eachother, their job made them allies and made them a wee bit closer than they were before, Demoman, as usual was busy getting drunk and trying to chug down as much alchohol as he could down his already failing liver, Heavy Weapons Guy, or simply Heavy as both teams called their respective gigantic Russians, was enjoying a nice, juicy sandvich, fantasizing about how many little baby men he will mow on the first day of the job "Little red men will need more little men and much, much more guns to kill Heavy and team" the gaint said to himself, a smile forming across his face at the thought of it, Engineer, was checking, double checking and triple checking his gadgetry provided by Mann Co. He stayed up a bit late making sure the contraptions don't backfire on them at the heat of battle. "Seems good as ever, I hope" with a bit anxiety escaping his lips. The Medic, Samantha was performing Über heart surgery on the Sniper at the moment, without any anaesthesic, just the hum of the expertly crafted Medi-Gun whizzing to the Snipers chest, was enough to block out effects of shock and severe pain "Fascinating, I will use zis to heal men to perfekt condition and beyond, I will revolutionize ze field of medicine forever!" She then broke out into uncontrolable laughter at her thoughts, whilst Sniper just watched, fear in his chest was slowly building up as fast as his eye pupils expanding and heart punding - well, his Übercharged heart in the hands of the female doctor. Speaking of Sniper, he wasn't really doing nor he could do anything in his current predicament. Although the Medi-gun was keeping him alive, he was terrified to do anythibg, since he should.'t be alive for this. Sniper decided to just wait out the procedure. And Spy, well Spy was as always in his smoking room, enjoying the elegance and smoothness BLU-made cigarettes and a glass of "Jack Daniels" whiskey. 

The team was slowly settling in to the base and the frigid weather just outside. When the battles for control begin, both teams knew that hypothermia would be a major problem, so both teams recieved early shipments of winter-suitable gear, perfect for the conditions. It was about -22°C of frigid cold and constant blinding snowstorms. "A cold hell on earth indeed" Sniper, now with a heart in place, remembered the words of Ms. Pauling, and mumbled them in his head a few times. He had his Sniper Rifle slung over his shoulder, a memoriam to his deceased father, he cherished the weapon, even named it - "Clementine" he whispered to himself and he plans to continue whilst he will be fighting.

Speaking of weaponry, both Reliable Excavation Demolition (RED) and Builders League United (BLU) were supplied with a variety of armaments: raging from miniguns to sniper rifles, from rocket launchers to sticky bomb launchers, from sub-machine guns to revolvers, from automated sentry guns to invisibility watches and the list goes on and on. They were supplied with stock weaponry at all times but had the ability to switch them out for more specialised choices, but since both teams had the same excact arsenal most of the time, they were almost equally matched, the only thing that differed were the actual hired mercenaries. From some gathered info the REDs were complete maniacs, they didin't feel remorse, they didin't have a shred of mercy for their counterparts and they were just cruel. The BLUs felt like angels compared to them, hell they didin't even kill them during the Humiliation phase after the redcoats lost. All of that said, the REDs brutality and no remorse for human life definately made them much much more dangerious on the field. Both teams knew who would win tommorow but BLU decided not to down without a fight. For now, some shuteye is in order for the hell that would be tommorow.


	5. Blood Shock Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the long (and maybe too long) awaited bloodshed.

1962 February 8th, cp_coldfront

The fighting between both of the teams had started, and BLU, as excpected, underestimated their adversaries and were decimated during their first battle.

It was about 5 A.M - or so the Scout thought, he couldn't really see the clock in the dim light surrounding the confines of the base. He REALLY wasn't an early bird. His mother used to have difficulty getting him out of bed. To his surprise, most of his teammates were well awake and already having breakfast. Since waking up about 3 hours early as he was used to back in United Kingdom, Drew was growing hungry and made his way to the cafeteria, now shining like a beacon from the lights inside. He yawned on his way there but as he turned the corner it was surprisingly already empty, everything was gone in a second, save for the buttloads of food that were situated all across the table. Scout wondered where were his teammates and why was there a full compliment of food for 9 mercenaries. Without thinking he grabbed a fork and knife and dug in - literally into the slab of roasted chicken covered in delicious sauce and vegetables. It probably wasn't the best idea for a meal this size this early in the morning but it tastes so wonderfully in his watery mouth.

Then he heard a bang, like someone was firing in the distance. He thought to himself "It's probably some kids having fun with firearms. BANG - there it was agian - BANG BANG BANG, he looked outside and was relieved that his teammates were the culprits of the deafening gunshots. He went outside, with his trusty pistol in hand, just as a precaution. To his surprise, no one batted an eye to the youngling, except for the Medic "Hello Scout" the doctor politely greeted and gave him a wave. "Yo, Sammy, what'cha all doing here this early?" Drew asked. Oh you know, ze usual, practising before tommorow, I reckon we will have to do this pretty often. Anyway, care to join us, Herr Scout?" Hm, did you guys take my scattergun outsi-" "Yes, private!" Soldier rudely interrupted the couple. "Ugh, ja Drew your scatter is here" She took the weapon from the nearby crate and passed it to his bandaged hands "Thanks pallie!" Scout thanked the caring woman. "Don't mention it" She replied and gave the Scout a little wink before heading back to the source of gunshots. "Damn doc, you into me?" Scout said to himself "I kinda don't mind it honestly."

Drew followed the Medic to the makeshift firing range, reloaded a few shots in his scattergun and started firing at the cardboard cutouts of RED's. Safe to say, cardboard dosen't hold up well to a barrage of lead. If only the real RED mercs were this easy.

A few hours passed this way, both BLU and RED in their respective Respawn rooms, waiting for the Announcer to announce the match countdown. The frigid weather of Coldfront was just making it worse.

"Mission begins in 90 seconds!"

RED members thought that BLU was much more used to the cold, as BLU thought the same about the RED team. All of the 18 mercenaries hearts were racing their chests, pupils widened and blood pressure rose. The BLU Medic hugged and squeezed her sister out of fear. RED Scout just couldn't stand still. BLU Demoman was emptying his bottles of "scrumpy" faster than ever before. RED Sniper was shaking, his Sniper Rifle shaking and slipping from his hands. BLU Spy actually stoped smoking for a moment. As did his RED counterpart, both of the sneaky mens ankles were giving up on their respective owners. 

"Mission begins in 60 seconds!"

The Announcers voice was now counting down their last minute of peace before a guaranteed few hours of hell.

BLU Pyro took off her mask and lit a cigar. Her already wide eyes widened even more with every enhale and shrunk with every exbale of the tasty cigar smoke. RED Soldier was juggling his rockets and grenades inan attempt to take his mind off the ensuing slaughter. BLU Heavy felt his Über heart trying to frantically escape the gaint mans equally massive chest. He tightly gripped Sasha and waited for his inevitable death. RED's Engineer was dripping sweat off his bald head, only covered with his sturdy hardhat. BLU Engineer felt his stomach drop and his wrench was slowly slipping from his grip.

"Mission begins in 30 seconds!"

At that moment all 18 mercenaries put their fears at the back of their heads, fixed their posture and relaxed, even if for just for a moment. They gripped the armaments in their hands, slightly shaking from the pressure put on their weaponry. Deep inhales and exhales were exchanged by the dozen.

"Gentlemen! Mission begins 15 seconds!"

Everyone held their breaths. They were about to charge outside when the timer hit 0 but remembered that running into freezing cold was a very bad idea. BLU decided to stick together and move slowly towards the middle point, whilst RED thought it would be a much better idea to charge in and overwhelm the defensive BLUs. Strategy plans were revised and it was time to put them to the test.

"Mission begins in 10 seconds!" The Announcer was excited by the bloodbath that will commence.

Mercenaries gathered at the respawn room doors and waited, anxiety still looming over their heads.

"Mission begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" "Fight to the death!"

Alarms rang out and the doors opened, both teams charged out to their deaths.

 

Part 2 will be coming soon!


	6. Blood Shock Pt. 2

The cold was so intense it was making fingertips numb in an instant and it affected bloodflow to vital areas. Both BLU and RED Heavies were loosing the sense of touch of their hands. Both teams were close to the midpoint and their respective Scouts were leading the charge. BLU Sniper situated himself on top a hill and took aim, the enemy Medic was in his sights. He pulled the trigger and the crimson red - now both by team color and blood covering him, fell dead in the snow, his head shot right through, with the bullet lodged in the snow nearby. "Gotcha there nurse!" Sniper discriminated the dead body, only to hear the RED Spy uncloak right behind and thrust his knife into the riflemans back. The Sniper screeched in pain and fell off of his position to his death in the cold snow. Spy, satisified with the work, chuckled and dissapeared, ready to strike at any other unsuspecting BLUs.

BLU Scout was on the middle control point with a gaping wound in his leg, spilling blood and trying to fight off his red-clad opposite. REDs runner grabbed his trusty bat and beat Drew to death with it, his skull cracking with a satisfying noise with every strike. BLU Engineer was keeping a keen eye out, Jessica covering his back from the French-baguette-eating-snake known only as the RED Spy. His sappers made the Engineers main strengh, his buildings, null. Speaking of Spies, the BLU masked rogue was nowhere to be found, a good thing since he preffered the Invisibility Watch over the alternate options. "Probably stabbing enemy Snipers" Pyro guessed. "I think not ma'm"

The BLU Spy materialised in front of the arsonist. "Well now, what are you up to, mucking around here, not doing your job?" She asked "Oh but I am my dear colleague" With those words the BLU Spy revealed his true form and intention, unholterstered his revolver and shot the woman three times in the chest. "Next time be a bit more suspiscious of your "allies" my friend. You never know who will be the Spy to stab you when you aren't looking. Hahahah" RED Spy procedded to sap all of Engineers nearby buildings. He took the form of another BLU member, this time the Soldier and faded into nothingness, his cocky laughter just barely audible.

The Engineer in question was already doomed - cornered with the RED Heavy, he had no chance of escape nor could he fight back at the gaint RED. "Go to hell, fatty". He taunted the much larger man, Heavy, enraged by the insult beat him to death with his own bare hands.

The BLU was left unrecognisable, most of his bones shattered and blood flowing out of every spot on his body it could. He wasn't getting up from this fight. By this time RED has captured the middle point with little to no resistance and had the advantage of closer spawn points. And if that wasn't enough RED had 1 extra mercenary, The Commander. This one wasn't directly involved in the fighting but could drip supplies and pinpoint enemy locations. Lucky BLU he wasn't very good at his role, most of the time his dropped supply crates were recieved by the blue members.

Speaking of BLUs, their Soldier had recieved a splitting headache, a real splitting headache from the REDs arsonists fireaxe dubbed "The Axtinguisher", a menacing looking and slightly rusty axe, covered in barbed wire, which was now lodged through the helmet and inside the Soldiers skull. BLU, having lost so many members, and more to come, retreated onto the last point, letting RED take their 2nd point with ease agian. As the BLU rebuilt and prepared to defend the last point till their dying breaths, Heavy caught something in the corner of his eye, a red dot. The teams noticed and knew what that meant for the Russian so the Medic pushed him away, moments before the shot impacted the floor. "Thank you doctor!" He was amazed by the smaller woman's reflexes and hugged her. "Heavy you...you are cruzhing me...let go... bitte! As she gasped for air, the ever so satisfying sound of the Snipers painful death rang inside the room. "Boo, you repulsive busman" Spy's voice filled the BLU's with laughter. "What in the bloody hell's happening here!?" Sbiper shouted after returning from Respawn, Pyro was tailing him close by.

"The doc saved our fatty" Scout looked at the Heavy. "Fatty!??" Heavy looked confused at the Scouts jab to his mass." I will kill you baby man, after this you will recieve  **much**  pain". "Yeah, yeah tons o' fun, next time eat a salad." Scout continued his insult talk. "Guys you know we still haven't lost right?" Pyro wondered. "Darn your right Py, where are they, sending a lone Sniper to take care of us smells fishy!" Engineer wondered. "Maybe they decided to hide their sorry asses because they know we will fight back and kick their sorry asses back to their mothers in a BOX!" Soldier declared, trying to cheer up his beaten and demoralised teammates. "No, no zat is just stupid, Herr Soldier" Samantha intervened. "Zhere is no point for zem to not be charging our locazion right-" She was cut off by what sounded like a stampede of bulls, before the BLU's saw all of their 9 adversaries armed and poised to slaughter them all.

"-now..." Medic's voice dropped and sweat began drip down her forehead. They were not prepeared for a surprise attack. They were never prepared. "Zis...zis was all a setup?!" The doctor finally understood and explained it to her team

"Yes, yes it was...the shortage of weapons...the 2 days to train... pitted agianst veterans, it all makes sense now, how could we be so blind when all of this was so obvious. We were set up by Mann Co all along! We could never win even if we tried. We had no chance agianst the RE-" Samantha was cut off by a bullet to the brain. From the same Sniper she helped kill, he had come back and gotten his revenge. And thus the first battle of the BLU team was an utter catastrophy.

**Battle Report #0001**

**-cp_coldfront-1962-02-08-**

**BLU team was demolished, our plan worked, Eugene, it bloody worked. They don't suspect a thing, thinking they didin't have enough time to prepare. Hah! The fools, not knowing we pull the strings around here and no one can stop us.Write back to me as soon as you can after you recieved this letter. We have much to discuss.**

**Signed, Charles Blutarch**

**Send to: Eugene Redmond**

 

"You dissapoint me, mercenaries, we though that your first taste of battle would atleast be something fun to watch, yet all I saw was some cowards who can't fire a gun! Next time try killing more than one than one person, BLU. Administrator out"

"So we got screwed from the inside out, that sucks, don't they have some kind of rules or something?" Drew looked exhausted and res from anger. "Fucking assholes that's what they are. "Maybe, just maybe it was a test to see if we can hold our own outgunned and undermanned? Jessica wondered, sipping some whiskey once in a while. Thay wouldn't bloody do that, would they? Ah thought tis was 'sposed to be fair game and all tat crap eh? The Demoman wondered.

Maybe they were doing this on purpose to fuck us over. Maybe it was a test of teamwork, of cooperation and understanding, make us stick together to survive. No telling for sure now. We got a bad reputation for that, but hell are we sure to fix it and give those RED's what they deserve - a hummiliation like they've never seen before.


	7. Aftermath Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their defeat some of the BLU's decided to go out for some sighseeing in the nearby town.

1962 February 8th

Just a few hours after their crushing defeat, BLU was already hatching a plan on how to counter-attack. Deciding that they would go full offense this time, hoping to catch them by surprise and break through their defenses. They had put all chances of victory on a lightining quick offensive assault and if that fails - a second defeat in a row will surely follow. RED will probably be even more ferocious than the first time, so BLU has got to put all they have for tommorow's match. But first, sime rest and sightseeing was in order for some.

Pyro, Sniper and Demoman were all outside, admiring the view: their base surrounded by decently sized forests, a double railroad track going to the small neutral town of Billsworth, continiung towards RED and stopping at Teufort. Both RED and BLU mercs spent their free time there in Billsworth. Tensions were kept at a minimum between the 2 companies. Tensions between the were a different story, especially agressive towards the African-American percentage of the population, but violence agianst them was abolished in 1957. After all, this was neutral ground, both teams weren't allowed to open fire on one another so things were mostly stable there. Most of the experienced, veteran or disabled (When the disastrious respawn malfuction hit) mercenaries liked to spend their days in luxurious villas and mansions. Occasionaly, the old timers would teach the rookie employees a few tricks, combat strats that they used. It might not work as well noe, as rhry did before but they didin't want the fresh guys to get massacred on the first day of the job. Most of the time the latter would happen on the first match, and the old-timers had a front row seat to the action. Often times, said rookies would socialise with future, former and current adversaries, exchanging life stories and cracking jokes at one another once in a while. The town was decently large and very well supplied, oftenly diverting resources and mannpower to both if tge companies if need be. Counting the mercenaries, populiation of Billsworth was an estimated 50,000-60,000 people - give or take a few thousand, since tourists flocked there to see an unusual sight in early 1960s America.

The locals didin't seem to mind sharing the town with hired killers, they were good business partners and spurred some life into the bleak town it was a few years ago. Lucky for the townsmen, guns and the ussual RED-tries-to-kill- BLU-and-vice-versa was banned here. Despite that fact, the armament, explosives and general lethal weapons that hired killers need, businesses were booming, to noones surprise. Billsworth was the auxillary exporter of weaponry, logistics and power but the primary of clothes, food and everyday equipment to both. competing teams. The town's mayor, Swan Oppenrichel, even held events like gun range tournaments, town-wide marathons, aircraft and ground vehicles races, even chess games out of all the things. The people loved him and the companies loved him even more, as he was very cooperative with their "business" of relatively dangerous trades. Crime was also nigh nonexistant, as every civilian can and would arm themselves for self defense. If it got tough though, the mercenaries had the towns back with more firepower than any force could (probably) muster at them. Smaller companies like, Mortimer's Health and Property Insursance, Rifling Ltd., TRACKing Co., Jack-o-Lumber and various other locally based companies were seeing increasing profits of up to 133% and beyond. Mortimer's Insurance covered the lives and land of civilians, Rifling supplied military-grade weaponry, TRACKing made sure those weapons don't go into the wrong hands and Jack-o-Lumber gave living spaces and warm house. A special mention goes out to a very particular robotics-based company going by the name of "The Smith Grid", a company dedicated to industrial robots and their programming. Our companies might need some robots of our oen someday, be it for hard labour or just self defense. Sniper, Demoman and Pyro were approaching the train station and decised to turn back. "Tis time for another sightseeing tour, laddies!" Demo expressed and both Pyro and Sniper in agreement.


End file.
